


“Do you Believe in Soulmates?”

by failed_to_destroy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failed_to_destroy/pseuds/failed_to_destroy
Summary: A red ribbon appears mysteriously tied to Mikey Way’s finger one day. His bandmates tell him to just shrug it off and that it’s nothing special, but he thinks it might have  something to do with his soulmate.When the band arrives at Warped Tour, Mikey feels as if the string has gotten tighter. He starts to spend his days searching for the other side, or even a clue. However, when he finds the end, it has been cut and left behind the stage. Then he spots that one of the members of the band up next has a little red ribbon tied to his finger...
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	“Do you Believe in Soulmates?”

Mikey’s P.O.V  
I woke up in my bed with blankets messily thrown over me. Last night consisted of watching movies and eating snacks, so I must have fallen asleep during one.  
I yawned and reached over to my phone. Or at least, got halfway before noticing something unusual: a long red string was tied around my index finger. I furrowed my brows and tugged on it.  
Is Gerard playing a trick on me? What is this thing?  
I grabbed my hand with my other hand, intent on searching up the meaning of the string. I sighed a minute later after finding that, no matter how I typed it, there were no results.

“A red string?” Frank said when I asked the band “...that’s weird”  
“Have you looked it up?” Gee asked.  
“Yeah, no results. I was hoping you guys might know”  
The room fell silent for a second. The four of us were sitting in Ray’s living room, puzzled over the seemingly endless red string.  
“What if someone broke in and tied some long ass string to you?” Frank joked.  
“That’s stupid” I responded immediately. Suddenly, a hopeful thought pops into my head: ‘what if it’s connected to some kind of soulmate?’  
Ray shook his hand in front of my face and I blinked rapidly in response. “Earth to Mikey?”  
“What?”  
“You were just sitting there… smiling?” Ray said with a confused smile. Oh god I got too lost in my thoughts again.  
“Well I was just thinking that… uh… thinking that maybe the string is… connected to my soulmate in some way?” The guys just sat and looked at me. I shrugged with a sheepish smile. Gee shook his head and layed back on the couch.  
“It’s possible, but is it plausible?” Frank said with a smile.  
“Warped comes up in a few days. We’ll have enough time to think about it- and read some comics- then” Gee concluded.  
I nodded, but I had already decided that following the string would lead me to someone I’ve dreamed of, and I didn't plan on giving up on that.

**Author's Note:**

> first post on here! lets hope this goes well?


End file.
